Zoruru
"C...Come out Zeroro...Finally... We'll see who's best..." General information: Zoruru is the lance corporal of the Garuru platoon, first seen in the anime episode 101 and the manga volume 10. He is a grey colored Keronian with strange red of black eyes and half his body has been replaced with cybernetic implants making him a cyborg. The bladed left arm seems his favored weapon, though he has also used several other techniques including Nyororo-looking ropes. While Dororo seems to be constantly forgotten by his platoon, Zoruru seems to have an even greater problem with being forgotten or just plain not being noticed. This is attributed to his status as an assassin, but it is a fact that seems to eat at him. "Zoru Zoru Zoru... I win...I'm number one...Now...No one will forget my name... ...Including you!" Background as revealed in the canon: From his very first appeareance it's obvious Zoruru has some kind of connection with the Keroro platoon's member Dororo, though Zoruru refers to him by his old name "Zeroro". He clearly states that his only reason for coming to earth is so that he might fight with his rival, though upon finally meeting him it is revealed that Dororo has no idea who he is and the apparent shock causes Zoruru to fade into the background and disappear. In the anime they even go so far as to picture him sitting in Dororo's infamous "trauma pose" as the Garuru platoon retreats. Undeterred by this setback Zoruru returns to earth on his own in volume 17 of the manga, first sneaking into an invasion meeting and trapping the Keroro platoon sans Dororo there, so they can't interfer. He then sets up a battle arena and waits for Dororo to show up and when he eventually does they finally have that long sought after battle, both going all out. In the end however, Dororo is distracted by Keroro and Zoruru is able to knock out his opponent. Posing triumphantly over Dororo's slumped form he is then chased away in fear by a suddenly serious Keroro, scolding him for even being there. After retreating, while Zoruru muses on the outcome of the battle and whether he actually won, there's a flashback which reveals Zoruru not only went to the same elementary school as Keroro and his friends, but that even then he seemed drawn to little Zeroro, presumably trying to make contact with him, before the appearance of the boisterous Keroro. He's interrupted in his musings by the appearance of Garuru, who lets his subordinate know that he'll be punished for going off the earth without permission. It is not known exactly what this punishment was as Zoruru has yet to appear in the canon after this. Not only that, but Dororo still managed to forget his name. In episode 189, it's hinted that Zoruru was taught by and/or served directly under Jirara during his time as an assassin on Keron. "Zeroro...Ever since I was little... Did I defeat you today...? No...Not yet." His adventures within the RP: In his never ending struggle to find his rival Zeroro, Zoruru decides to make use of the wonder of the Pekoponian's internet to find him...And inviting all imaginable madness to happen to him. With his platoon Zoruru has an...interesting relationship with his fellow platoon member Taruru, the two almost always engaged in some sort of banter. Even though it seems like Taruru is just a constant annoyance to Zoruru, they have a strange sibling relationship which only really comes to the front whenever either of the two are in serious trouble. Tororo is both Zoruru's confidant as well as his personal mechanic, many a time Tororo has had to come to Zoruru's rescue whenever part of his mechanical side breaks down or malfunctions. Zoruru openly respects Garuru as his captain, but too often he lets his own personal loyalties come before the loyalty he feels for his commander. With the Shurara Corps Through his assassin connections he is aware of who Shurara is, but nothing prepared him for the oddballs that follows his orders though Zoruru has only associated with a few of the Shurara Corps. After a rather painful and traumatic encounter with the puppeteer Mekeke Zoruru finds himself with a fresh new grudge, to this day he plots ways to outsmart Mekeke and perhaps finally get some tasty revenge for his previous treatment at his hands. With Kagege Zoruru has found one of his deepest and most unexpected connections, sometimes close friends, sometimes like brothers. It was through Kagege's relationship with Taruru that the two were introduced, simply through their mutual concern for him. Eventually Kagege became an advisor for Zoruru and the relationship was forced to deepen further when Kagege assigned Zoruru as his personal blood bank after being bitten by the vampire Chikuku (See Chikuku and his Vampires). As Kagege is involved with his fellow Corps member Giruru this naturally means that Zoruru has not avoided interacting with the liquid Keronian. Zoruru's relationship with Giruru can be very much likened to a typical cat and dog relationship, the two always goading the other into attacking the other and due to Giruru's slight advantage Zoruru has never ended up on top...Expect when he has cheated by using gelatinous powders to solidify Giruru. Odd quirks He has developed a soft spot for certain cute, small things, particularly of the feline persuasion, to the point that he even had a brief...thing for Kiyiyi. Zoruru also adopted a stray cat early on in his time in the RP, that one was sadly run over though...But Taruru got him a new kitten, a very silly cat named Snowball. Due to his strange loyalties Zoruru shared custody of the cat with Pirarah, after the latter befriended Snowball during a freak blizzard. More to be added. If Tropes are added: -Cyborg -Artificial Limbs -Super Senses -Heroic BSOD -Corner of woe -Everything's Cuter With Kittens -Jerk with a heart of gold -Stalker with a crush -Deadpan Snarker -The Lancer Played by: Windymon